Dirty Tricks
by Pyjamas
Summary: Kai's not afraid to use dirty tactics to get Ray exactly where he wants him. [Kai x Ray]


**Title: **Dirty Tricks  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.  
**Notes:** Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other Kai x Ray fic, I just don't know quite where I'm going with that one. I can now safely say that this'll be the last thing I post before NaNo starts, since tomorrow I've got people coming over after school and then a fancy dress party to go to (I'm going as a slag xD), and the next day I'm going to a friend's so that we can protect her house against trick-or-treating yobs. So I'll leave you to enjoy this sexy bit of Kai x Ray fanfiction.

* * *

They just can't help themselves when the opportunity presents itself. If ever they spot a chance to prove their superiority over the other, they'll take advantage of it without a second thought. It can be anything, from cooking a better meal (although Kai tries to avoid it coming to this wherever possible) to winning a beyblading match (which Ray finds it incredibly difficult to do against Kai). Sometimes it might be seeing who can get Tyson out of bed in the shortest time, or which of them can be ready to leave their hotel first. Of course, that's not to say that they _only_ do it with regular day-to-day activities. On the contrary; under the cloak of night when their team mates have long since fallen asleep, the little competition between Kai and Ray is still very much active. It could involve ordinary things, like who can stay away for the longest, but more often than not they'll also be competing while they fulfil their sexual desires; who can last the longest, who can go for the longest amount of time without moaning or making sound, who'll manage to be on top on that particular day… the list goes on.

Their team mates know that _something_ is going on between the pair of them, but they can't put their finger on what it is exactly. It's only too obvious that Kai and Ray are close, since Ray is the only person Kai will actually speak to civilly and without scolding or threatening them, but nobody is aware of the full extent of their relationship. Ray is sure that if they did, the team would never be the same. Tyson would eventually get over the initial shock and would use it as an excuse to poke fun at Kai (only when he was out of earshot, obviously), while Max would get just a _little_ too cheerful to be completely comfortable. Kenny would never be able to look either of them in the face again. After this first occurred to him, Ray had mentioned it all to Kai, who had gifted him with a short laugh. If Tyson ever _dared_ to poke fun at him, he had replied, whether he was present at the time or not, he would find himself missing one of his limbs. And that would only be if he was lucky; if Kai was feeling particularly intolerant, he would put Tyson on a brutally enforced diet and exercise regime. That'd teach the insolent fool.

This had been one of the rare occasions when Kai and Ray had conversed without feeling a need to prove themselves superior. Usually, this isn't the case. Conversations between the two tend to turn into debates in some way, shape or form, or just happen for the sole purpose of seeing who can have the last word.

Today, however, they aren't using words to try and gain one up on the other. They are instead using their eyes. Both have eyes of unusual colouring – Ray's a startling yellow and Kai's a deep red – so neither is really complaining about it. Besides, this is one of the very few ways in which they can compete without one of them already having an advantage over the other. Ray's a better cook while Kai's a better beyblader. Tyson is more inclined to listen when Ray tells him to get up, but Kai doesn't take nearly as long as Ray to get ready to go out purely because of the length of Ray's hair. So _this_ way – staring – is the ideal test.

But staring isn't all they're doing. That would be too easy. Each of them is trying to make it as difficult as possible for the other. Blinking is allowed, but looking away isn't. To break eye contact would be to admit defeat, and therefore neither Kai nor Ray is willing to be the one to look away first.

It's tempting, though. Oh so tempting.

It started off as a fairly innocent staring contest. Kai sat at one end of his hotel bed and Ray sat at the other, their gazes locked, and no funny business whatsoever. A few minutes in it was as if something snapped into place in Kai's head; Ray had practically been able to see the cogs turning beforehand, so he was already a little suspicious as to what the Russian was up to. When Kai smirked and Ray _knew_ that something was going to happen, even if he didn't know what it was, he vowed that he would not be the first to break their gaze, no matter what kinds of dirty tricks Kai was planning to use.

First Kai stretched his arms above his head, the smirk still in place. Ray was quite unprepared and _almost_ forgot that they were supposed to be competing when Kai lifted his shirt above his head too, removing it and showing off the body that Ray could never seem to get enough of. Fortunately Ray remembered who and where he was before he started to admire the view, and he mentally patted himself on the back for not falling for Kai's trick. He could handle Kai being shirtless. Easy peasy. Even if he _was_ gorgeous and Ray's desire was heightened because it had been a while since he last got off… that didn't mean he couldn't control himself. Kai without a shirt on was nothing.

It seemed to stop there, and that was how they continued to sit. Even minutes afterwards they still do, and that damn smirk is still present on Kai's face. He must think he's making this difficult, but Ray knows better. He can think of lots of other things that are much more aesthetically pleasing than Kai's bare torso. Like…

…

Well. He could if he really wanted to.

Kai moves again and Ray braces himself, now aware of the kind of stunts that Kai is willing to pull in order to win this game. It appears as if Kai is just stretching again, but the smirk says otherwise; it warns Ray of an imminent disaster that he can do nothing to prevent. He wishes that he could close his eyes, but that would be losing, so he has to at least act as if he isn't flustered at all by what Kai is doing. Which he isn't, of course. Not even as Kai's hands drift back down across his skin, slowly and carefully, until they stop at the waistband of his jeans, and definitely not as his fingers undo the button and pull down the zip with an almost deafening loudness.

Even though it makes Ray gulp (which he fervently hopes Kai didn't notice), he's not bothered in the slightest. Oh no. Not at all. He's managing to keep eye contact, so obviously Kai's actions aren't having the desired effect.

If, however, Kai is at all disappointed about this, he doesn't show it. In fact, it only seems to make his smirk more pronounced, and he lets his fingers dip briefly inside his jeans before pulling them out and stretching again.

Ray swears that playing dirty like this should be against the rules, but then he gets an idea. Why doesn't he meet fire with fire? Take the bull by the horns, as it were. He grins as innocently as possible, but he can tell from the almost unnoticeable way Kai raises an eyebrow that he's wondering what the Chinese boy has up his sleeve. Ray stands up quickly so as not to give Kai any more time to continue undressing, not once breaking their stare, and wastes no time in taking off his own shirt. His movements aren't anywhere near as slow or graceful as Kai's were, but that doesn't matter; he's hoping to overwhelm Kai with the view. Once his shirt is removed he pauses, testing Kai's resolve, but when their gaze remains intact he immediately works on taking off his trousers too, ending up standing before Kai almost completely naked.

The grin on his face is now less than innocent and he's hoping that at any second now Kai's eyes are going to break away to look at all the skin Ray is now flaunting right in front of him. But it never happens; Kai's still looking straight at him. He stands too, accepting Ray's challenge, but steps as far back as possible until he hits the wall so that Ray can see everything with his peripheral vision. He pulls his jeans and boxers down at the same time, stepping out of them slowly, not once looking away.

Now Ray knows he's in trouble; he could cope with a half naked Kai, but a fully naked and clearly aroused Kai? That he's not so sure about. He struggles to keep their gazes locked just from the sight, but when Kai's tongue darts out and licks his lips, Ray can't help but let his eyes flicker down to watch. It's almost painful, having so much right in front of him but being forbidden to look at it, and he can't take it any more.

Kai chuckles under his breath; he knows he has won, and he isn't going to let Ray forget it. He lets Ray watch his lips for a moment longer, allowing him to recover from so long of being unable to drink in the pleasurable sight, before he pounces. Now he's going to prove that he has more self control when it comes to making noise during sex.

It's a constant battle between the two of them, but sometimes, just sometimes, they don't mind losing quite so much.


End file.
